


16 going on 28

by fforteventura



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fforteventura/pseuds/fforteventura
Summary: Inspired by the movie, "13 going on 30," Supergirl style.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting this story. I originally posted it as a Clexa fic in wattpad. Hope you like it!

Chapter One 

Arriving at Earth was the hardest thing I faced. Well, not so much the arriving part as much as the adjusting part. Human race is the most confusing thing I’ve ever tried to understand. There is crime, hate, death, and love. Those things were also a part of Krypton, but were not a big problem in our society. 

Crime was punished harshly and there was a huge deterrence after the maximum penance was set. It wasn’t death. It was exile. Those who committed crime were sent to another planet, Daxam. For a Kryptonian, there was no worst punishment than being amongst the Daxamites. 

Hate was not an eminent threat, mostly because my people lived harmoniously. Kryptonians before my parents learned the secret of life and reached nirvana. Their roles were set from the moment they were gestated. Nobody tried to move ahead of their own roles and continued to fulfil their purpose throughout their lives. 

Death was just a part of life. 

The day my planet died, I was sent to Earth to protect my cousin Kal-El. But my pod got knocked off-course and by time I got here, my cousin had already grown up and become Superman. I was adopted by the Danvers. Suddenly, I had a sister, and a whole life to adapt. 

Love was not exactly a natural part of life in Krypton, save for the love a mother has for her child. Marriages were arranged and mostly everyone grew to love their future spouse. If not, my people just accepted it. It was the way it was supposed to be. It was the way I grew, and I’d come to accept it. Until I arrived on Earth. 

Learning that marriages and love were different on Earth was the hardest lesson I learned. Those things that didn’t worry me in my planet surfaced at full force. Granted, I was a child. At sixteen, roughly three years after I arrived on Earth, I developed a strong captivation for a girl named Siobhan Smythe. I didn’t know humans were obsessive when it came to sexuality. It was a different view than my planet, which I could not understand. Humans liked to stick to their own perspectives, especially in such small places like Midvale. In Krypton it sex didn’t matter when it came to marriages; we were arranged in a way that we could fully suffice our world. 

One morning, I walked down the hall. Head down, books in hand, and I collided with someone. It wouldn’t have been much of a deal; people were used to me being the awkward kid. Usually I’d just apologize before running off to my next class. However, this time I wasn’t lucky enough. I collided with none other than Mon-El. Siobhan’s boyfriend. 

I dropped my books, and as I went down to pick them up, Mon-El stepped on them. He gave me a condescending look, and said with a vicious smirk, “oh look who it is. Kara Danvers. The little love sick puppy.” The people around him laughed—including Siobhan. I never felt smaller. 

I knew he was an alien as well, but he had been on Earth for much longer. He adapted quickly when he realized he could use his marvelous looks and empty charm to get around. There was no way he’d let me go under the alien to alien code, which didn’t exist, but I created in my mind. That was common courtesy, to me at least. He was a Daxamite. 

“Are you going to stay there on your knees, lezzie lez?” Mon-El asked loudly. “Like a real Kryptonian?” he added just above a whisper. He knew I could hear him. It instantly brought tears to my eyes, though I didn’t know if it was because of the fact that he called me out in front of everyone, and the student body was laughing, or because he mentioned my world. That was a new low. “You were probably staring at my girlfriend, weren’t you?” he said with a nasty laugh. “Are you crying because she rejected you? Or because you are a sad little lesbo who will die alone?” Mon-El asked loudly. Everyone around us stopped and laughed. 

I looked around and everyone pointed and whispered mean things, the problem was: I could hear each and every one. His words pierced my heart and I wanted nothing more than to disappear. I ran, leaving my books behind. I don’t remember running home; it was all a blur. Whether it was my tears, or my speed, I couldn’t tell. 

The house was empty. I knew it. Eliza had gone to work, and Alex was still at the school. Not that it mattered. Alex still didn’t like me. I cried in my room for a while until I heard a knock on the door. I didn’t even try to figure out who it was, I just screamed to make them go away. “Can I come in?” she asked quietly from behind the door. The person I least expected. Alex. 

After a few seconds of hesitation, I told her to come in. Alex sat down on the bed. “I heard what happened at school. Let’s just say James has a broken hand, and Mon-El has been suspended.” she offered. I turned to Alex and rested my head on her legs; she awkwardly placed her hand on my shoulder. “I just don’t get it Alex. I tried to be invisible, but Mon-El just can’t stop. He bothers me every chance he gets. You’d think he’d understand since he too is an alien--.” I said before I realized what I was saying. “He is an alien?” she asked with surprise in her voice. “I guess that’s why he thinks he runs the place.” Alex mused. 

“He said something about Krypton.” 

Her demeanor changed. “What did that asshat say, Kara? I can definitely make sure he spends a few days in a bed—.” Alex started and it honestly surprised me. While she was always protecting me, as per Eliza’s request, she never sounded so genuine. I always understood that. She was the only daughter, until I came along and she was forced to share Eliza’s attention. Her whole life changed. “It’s okay, Alex. You don’t have to do anything. He said some pretty mean things, but I’ll be okay.” 

“What did he say?” she asked. “He called me a lesbo in front of everyone; he’d also say I’d die alone.” I answered sadly and she tensed up. “Are you sure you don’t want me beating his ass?” Alex asked after a few seconds. “I’m sure Alex. I just wish things like these weren’t so difficult on Earth.” 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked. 

“In Krypton, we didn’t have so many labels and we were arranged in marriages, but sex didn’t matter.” 

“Interesting. Want to talk about that?” she inquired. I shook my head. “I just wish high school would be over and I could start a real life—one where I didn’t have to be in a box.” I said sadly. She sighed quietly. Alex tapped my shoulder and I sat up. She went to my desk and looked for something. After a few minutes of rummaging, she found a sheet of pink paper and started working. I watched curiously from the bed. It took me a minute to figure out what she was doing. A lucky star. 

“A lucky star?” I asked with a small smile. 

“It’s not just a star, Kara. It’s a magical wishing star.” She said with a wink. My smile grew. 

“We are going to make a wish. And then we are going to watch your favorite movie. How does that sound?” Alex asked with a tentative smile. Alex never liked watching movies with me. I immediately agreed. 

She went back to the bed and placed the star on my hand. “So make your wish.” She said. 

“Only if you make one too.” I countered with a smile of my own. I knew I was pushing it, but Alex seemed to be okay with it. She agreed reluctantly, but I could tell she was more excited than she let on. 

I enclosed the star within my hands as I closed my eyes, “I wish to have my life figured out and a girl who loves me unconditionally.” I wished to myself. I watched as Alex closed her eyes and made her wish. “What did you wish for?” she asked with a silly smile. 

“If I tell you it won’t come true, Alex!” I answered with a wink. She rolled her eyes playfully. “So, Hercules?” Alex asked and wiggled her eyebrows. Now that surprised me. She knew my favorite movie! Maybe Alex didn’t hate me completely. 

Alex put the movie on the dvd player and one movie turned into a movie marathon. Before we knew it, it was ten o’clock and we drifted off to sleep. It was the first time she actually stayed with me, willingly. 

I knew it would be a hard day when I woke up, but at that moment, none of that mattered.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up and chaos begins. She finally meets Lena, and Eliza makes an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter. Hope you enjoy!

The alarm went off and in those few seconds before I opened my eyes, dread washed over me. I knew it was time to face the school. Time to face judgement. Time to face Siobhan. At least I didn’t have to deal with Mon-el—yet. I silently begged Eliza for five minutes of sleep, but I realized she didn’t come into the room like she usually did. I opened my eyes and saw dark hair sprawled on the pillow, only I realized it wasn’t my pillow. And those were not my yellow sheets. I was not on my bed, and that was definitely not Alex. 

Alex’s hair was short, and straight. The hair was long and wavy. Where am I? I let out a yelp that was bubbling in my chest since the moment I opened my eyes. I tried to move away and successfully landed on my ass. The mystery woman woke up with my scream and sat up on the bed. The white sheets that covered her body were pulling at her lap, revealing her upper body. She was definitely beautiful, but that was not what got my attention. She was naked, her perky chest with pink nipples pointed directly at my eyes. 

I awkwardly tried to advert my wondering eyes, but I felt a light breeze in my body. It couldn’t be happening. I looked down and realized I was stark naked, in front of a stranger in a place I did not recognize. I screamed in horror once again, her sleepy features quickly changed to confusion. “Kara, darling, are you okay?” she asked sleepily. She knew who I was? 

I knew I was a heavy sleeper, but there was no way I could be taken from my bed to god knows where. I took a look at the stranger sitting on the bed, she looked older than seventeen, she was at least over twenty-five. If I wasn’t freaking out before, that was the perfect time to start. “Who are you? Where am I? why have you brought me here? Is this a mean prank?” I asked quickly. 

“Darling, what are you talking about? Just come back to bed, we have two good hours of sleep—.” She said, but I cut her off. I finally stood up, forgetting I was naked. I took the bedsheets, but it backfired as I had forgotten she was also naked. I saw all of her naked glory. I quickly scanned the room and found a robe nearby. I threw her the sheets and quickly got the robe around my body. 

“Kara, you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” She asked, her voice was slightly irritated. It sent chills down my spine. Oh, Rao, was she a stalker? A very attractive stalker. Her eyes were just gorgeous. She stood up from the bed and I realized she was walking towards me, so I took off running to the closest door I could find. It was the restroom. There were some discarded clothes on the floor and they fit me perfectly. There was a knock on the door, but I ignored it as a thought of a way to escape. I could use my powers, but I knew I couldn’t blow my cover. I looked at myself in the mirror and almost had a heart attack. I looked considerably older, and by considerably older I meant, I looked older than twenty-five. That couldn’t be happening. 

I opened the door and spotted some shoes by the bedroom door. I made a beeline towards them and I ignored the woman walking behind me. “Baby are you okay? please talk to me, what’s going on?” she tried again, but I couldn’t answer. I gave her one last look as I walked into the hallway. Thankfully she was no longer naked. “I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are, or what’s going on. Please don’t follow me.” I said and exited the apartment. 

I realized I was in a very fancy building, it even had a doorman. “Good morning, Ms. Danvers, early morning?” he asked with a genuine smile. I shot him a smile, but I knew it was probably just a grimace. 

As I exited the building, I realized the streets were pretty busy for an early morning. They kept giving me weird looks. I pinched myself a few times, thinking maybe I was just having a wild dream. Nope. 

I walked down the sidewalk and people kept giving me strange looks. They were not giving me creepy looks, most of them smiled excitedly. I stopped by a magazine stand when something got my attention. My picture was in the cover of CatCo magazine amongst other magazines. What really got my attention, was the fact that the woman from the apartment was next to me. I took the CatCo magazine and I flipped through the pictures until I found the article in which my picture was featured. 

“CEO Lena Luthor and Renowned Journalist Kara Danvers Engagement Exclusive” by Cat Grant. What. 

The pictures clearly showed me and this Lena woman acting lovey-dovey. Some pictures looked as if they were taken professionally, but others looked like sneaky pictures taken from afar. Lena Luthor, 26. She is a CEO of LCORP. She was my fiancé. She was really hot, even for a dream. 

I needed to wake up from my dream. I definitely did. Clocks. I heard somewhere that when someone was dreaming, they couldn’t see clocks, so I looked around. Some people were wearing watches, did that count? What if watches didn’t count? Was I not dreaming? I looked back at the magazine cover, and it was May 22, 2030. 

No. No, that couldn’t be happening. It had to be a prank. A very elaborate prank. It was 2017 just last night. No that was just a really mean prank. Probably Mon-el. No, why would he go through all that trouble? He wouldn’t. I started thinking of everything I did that could give me a possible explanation. I went home crying, Alex came in, we talked, watched a movie… the star. Wishes didn’t come true. Not that kind of wishes anyway. It couldn’t be real. 

My inner turmoil was interrupted by a deep male voice. “Miss, are you going to—Ms. Danvers! Oh my god, I can’t believe it. I must be dreaming! Please Ms. Danvers, can you sign a copy of your latest article? My daughter is a big fan, she said she’d like to be an amazing journalist like yourself! By the way, congratulations on your engagement with Ms. Luthor. We’re all really happy for you both. People say it will be the wedding of the century.” He gushed. I had never had anyone fangirl over me. The best I could do was smile and sign a copy of the magazine before I slowly walked away. 

A few people approached me on the sidewalk claiming that Lena and I had changed their life. They also took pictures with me saying they wanted a memory of the hero who uncovered many stories of the city through writing. 

I made my way to the apartment where I woke up, probably not my brightest idea, but if this Lena girl was my fiancé, I was safe. As I walked into the apartment, I looked around for the gorgeous lady. I really did hope my future wife would be as beautiful as she was. Lena was nowhere in sight, so I walked into the room and headed towards the other door, which was the closet. I got a change of clothes and packed a duffel. I decided to go visit Eliza, she’d know what to do. Wait, just how far of home was I? I looked around for a purse. I checked for an id and found my own. I looked significantly older, but it was me. 

I exited the building once more, but walked to the back of it. I made sure to cover my face as I took off towards Midvale. As soon as I arrived at my house, a phone rang in my bag, so I picked up. “Hello?” I asked nonchalantly. 

“Kara, what happened? Are you out of your mind? Lena came over and she is a mess. What did you do?” she asked. That voice was oddly familiar. I checked the caller ID: Sam. Samantha Arias? 

“Sam?”

“Yeah, doofus. Tell me, what did you do to Lena?” she pressed. 

“Look Sam. I’d like to chat with you, but I’m having a really freaky day. Can’t talk right now.” I said before hanging up, not giving her time to answer. I checked the phone and I had a bunch of messages from Lena. She seemed very possessive. 

I walked in through the door and found Eliza in the kitchen. “Mom, I’m back!” I said with a huge smile and hugged her tightly. “Kara, dear, I haven’t seen you in so long!” 

“but you saw me last night…” 

“no, dear, I haven’t seen you since the holidays.” She said with a confused scowl. Eliza looked behind me and frowned. “Where is Lena? Don’t you think you should’ve told us before you announced it to the world? Nonetheless, I’m very happy for you.” She ranted with a smile. 

“Mom, I need you to help me wake up from this dream.” I begged sadly. She gave me a confused look. “Kara, you’re very much awake. I know you couldn’t believe you got Lena to be your girlfriend, but it’s been five years.” 

“That means my wish came true.” I said disbelievingly. 

“A wish?” she asked with a small smile. 

“Alex and I made a wish last night, when Mon-El outed me and said pretty mean stuff.” I explained. 

“That was a long time ago, dear. I thought you were over it.” 

“No, it was last night. Me and Alex made a wish. I wished for my life to be figured out, I didn’t mean it already. I meant eventually.” I sobbed. Eliza hugged me and offered to watch a movie. 

I agreed instantly. I wanted some normalcy. After two movies and two pints of ice cream, I was feeling slightly better. I went towards my old room and everything was the same. Some posters adorned the walls, my desk sat by the window, and my old skateboard next to it. I shut off the lights and went to bed. I decided if nothing had changed by the time I woke up, I’d go back to National City. If it was really a dream, I’d wake up at sixteen and face a new day at school.


	3. Chapter Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post another chapter in a little bit! hope you enjoy! :)

My eyes fluttered open and for a minute I was relieved. It was my old room, my same yellow walls, and same spaceship hanging from the roof. I quickly took a shower and went to my closet, only, my clothes didn’t fit. The mirror didn’t lie; I was still older. It was no dream.

Eliza had prepared breakfast and we sat in silence. “I still don’t understand why you didn’t bring Lena. I wanted to discuss a new kryptonite prototype that she developed. She told me about it over the phone, but we couldn’t really talk.” She said after a while. Why would my fiancé make kryptonite? 

After our quick good-byes I flew myself to National City and landed behind the apartment building of my shared living space with Lena. As I walked into the apartment, I noticed that everything is very sophisticated, yet cozy. Everything adorned the place perfectly. I couldn’t think of a better place to live. 

The bedroom door was ajar and I walked in. Lena was in bed with her back turned towards me. The room didn’t need to be silent for me to hear the faint crying coming from Lena. “Lena?” I said and somehow I enjoyed the way her name felt on my mouth. She sniffed softly before turning to face me. Her eyes were swollen, obviously from crying, and a little of her mascara was smeared down her cheeks. She looked beautiful nonetheless. 

She stood up from the bed and ran towards me, startling me with a hug. I awkwardly hugged back. “Where have you been, Kara? I thought something happened to you! First you wake up and act as if you don’t know me, then you take off and don’t come back home at night.” She ranted. I faced a dilemma. I didn’t know if I should be honest with her and tell her about the wish, or lie to her. She wouldn’t believe me. She’d probably laugh in my face and sent me to a mental hospital.

“I was with Alex.” I lied nervously and Lena eyed me suspiciously. 

“Really?” she asked with disbelief in her voice, there was something in her eyes, it wasn't anger, probably disappointment. “Because I called DEO yesterday and Winn said she was away on a mission. You didn’t show up either.” Lena challenged. 

“I went to Midvale. I was with Eliza.” I said in defeat, my capacity to lie was not as good as I thought it could be; lying to a pretty girl wasn't as easy as I thought. 

“And you didn’t think about calling me? I thought you were in danger.” 

“Why would I be in danger?” 

“you wore out your powers just two nights ago.” She said with an edge on her voice. 

“What? Why?” I asked, clearly confused. 

Lena gave me a disbelieving look before taking a few steps to her nightstand. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. “Alex, there is something seriously wrong with Kara. I know you’re currently on a mission, just get back to me as soon as possible, please.” She requested before hanging up. Lena looked at me once more and her expression changed. 

Why didn’t I think of calling Alex? She probably knew there was something wrong. But she was away... on a mission? Was she some sort of agent? My best shot was Lena, so I decided to tell her my crazy story. “Lena, I have to tell you something. Please just listen, okay? you might think I’m crazy, but I really need some help.” I said hesitantly. I waited until she nodded to start the craziest story, that if I were being honest, sounded really stupid. 

We took a seat in the living room, and I began explaining everything since I bumped into Mon-El. I told her how I woke up the day before and thought it was a dream. She listened closely and nodded. Her face expression went from confusion to surprise, disbelief and surprised again. “so you’re telling me that you and Alex made a wish and it came true?” Lena asked with a serious face. Oh, Rao, she was ready to send me to an asylum. “Wow, Kara, when you told me you were supergirl I thought we were done with the crazier things; I see that’s clearly not the case. Okay, we’ll figure it out. Alex will know what to do.” She said with a tiny smile. 

“Wait, what do you mean Supergirl?” 

“Oh, a few years ago, Alex was on a plane and in danger, so you saved her and became Supergirl.”

“What? Do people know?” 

“No, darling, and if they do, they probably let it go. Your disguise isn’t as good as you think.” She said with a playful smirk. 

“What’s my disguise?” 

“Literally glasses and a ponytail.” 

“It totally works.” I said with a scoff. The glasses work with Kal-El. 

“Whatever you say, darling.” Lena said with a mischievous smile. I smiled back at her because Rao, this woman was amazing, and understanding, and so beautiful. I turned into a puddle.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes until she decided to speak again. “Well, since most of our Friday is over, what do you say we go for some Chinese food?” She asked. yup, she was definitely my kind of woman. 

Halfway through our dinner, her eyes lit up, but I could see some tiny bit of hesitation. I decided to ignore it for the time being, and continued eating. “What if we find ways to send you back in time?” Lena asked hesitantly. The thought crossed my mind, but I didn’t actually voice my idea. I was too worried that I would get some sliver of hope, only to have it torn away from me. What if it didn’t actually work? I was scared to spend the rest of my life with no recollection of memories from age sixteen to twenty-eight. The only good thing about it all, was the fact that my dream did come true. perhaps so soon, but how many people could say they found the love of their lives, and had everything figured out financially? 

I looked at Lena in the eye and there was some hope there, maybe it was hope I would decline, maybe it was hope that she could help. “You’d help me?” I asked with a tiny smile. she forced a smile and nodded, though I could tell she didn’t really want to. Why would she offer help? It was true, Lena truly loved Kara Danvers, and she was willing to do something that hurt her in the process. 

The thought made me feel like an absolute asshole, but I could not spend the rest of my life not knowing how I got to the point of my success, or how I fell in love with Lena Luthor. Besides, if that was my future, I would end up in the same exact place, eventually. Or at least I hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the chapters will have heavy dialogue. I hope that's okay! This is my last chapter for this weekend. I will try to update next Friday!

After we made it back to the apartment, we started brainstorming ideas to send me back to the past. We came up with quite a few, some of them seemed ridiculous, but a paper star granted my wish, so I went with it. It was a strange thought that it was the year two-thousand-thirty, and time machines were not invented yet. Lena was adamant when I asked her if time machines existed and she said no. I decided to trust her. 

The scariest part was that if the wishes didn’t work, I’d be stuck in a life where I barely knew myself. I was a superhero and I did not even know the first thing of helping people. I was thrown into a life with a beautiful woman, whom I did not know and she seemed like I could fall in love with her, but at that point I couldn’t trust that I wouldn’t just misplace my feelings. 

The next morning, I woke up in bed with Lena cuddled up to me. I took a moment to study her face, she seemed so relaxed which was strange since she was a CEO of some sort. She had to be a busy woman. I was surprised that it wasn’t awkward at all. It was as if our bodies were molded perfectly for each other. She was soft and warm, and she smelled really good. Was that creepy? 

After she woke up, she cooked my favorite breakfast and it was so domestic I could’ve definitely gotten used to it. We decided to go try out some of the ideas, so as soon as we ate, we took showers and got ready for the day. 

She drove as fast as the National City traffic allowed us in the direction of a park. I assumed she wanted to try wishing at the fountain. It was childish, a game, she said it was something she used to do with her brother Lex. I couldn’t help but notice the nostalgia in her eyes, which made me wonder what happened. She changed the topic before I could ask, and parked the car. 

As we neared the fountain, Lena stopped dead on her tracks. What could possibly be wrong? “I forgot to bring some spare change, darling.” She stated apologetically. I looked into my wallet, but I didn’t have any change either. 

I quickly scanned the park but found no stands. However, there was an ice cream parlor across the street, so I took her hand in mine and dragged her towards it. I’d get change, and ice cream. Win-win. “How do you feel about ice cream?” I ask with a big grin. “At this hour, darling? I’m already used to you bringing random desserts to my office, but I draw the line at ice cream before noon.” She said with finality. I had to give her the sweetest puppy eyes I could muster up and she gave in. Lena playfully rolled her eyes, but I could tell from her smile that she didn’t think it was such a bad idea. 

“Whatchu gonna get?” she asked as we neared the door. “I don’t know… chocolate? Or vanilla, or peanut butter? Or mint chocolate chip!” I rambled. “or you could get them all…” Lena suggested and I almost kissed her right there and then. 

It was no surprise I ended up getting every flavor I mentioned, while Lena settled on plain vanilla. “boring!” I teased with a smile. She stole a spoonful of my ice cream and poked out her tongue at me. The girl at the register gave us a big smile and said the ice cream was on the house. Apparently, an alien owned the parlor and Lena had done so much for the aliens in the city, that it was the least they could do. Lena declined politely, but the girl insisted so we gave in. 

“I’m sorry though, I almost forgot why we got ice cream in the first place.” She said. “Kara and I wanted to make a wish at the fountain and didn’t have any change, we were wondering if you could help us out.” Lena said as she extended a fifty-dollar bill. “All of it?” The girl asked with wide eyes. I shook my head and handed her a five instead. 

Lena took our changed and dumped it in my jean pocket since I was pretty busy with my ice cream. We said our goodbyes and thanked the girl one more time before exciting the building and walking across the street. 

As we neared the fountain, I noticed some medium sized letters on the finish that read, “I am something quite.” It was a little strange, it seemed like an unfinished thought. I dismissed the thought and turned to my ice cream. Sadly, I had already finished it, so I tossed the cup in the trash and turned my attention to Lena. She still had more than half of hers. She was a slow eater. 

Lena might have sensed my staring, so she looked back at me. She looked so adorable with ice cream on top of her lip. “You have something on your lips.” I said with a giggle. She smiled and licked around her bottom lip. Oh, Rao, I shouldn’t have said that. “Am I clean now?” she asked innocently. I gulped, knowing she probably did it on purpose. “Uh no, you still have some on your right corner” I said nervously. She ran her tongue across her lip again in a non-sexual way, but it somehow made me feel so uncomfortable downstairs. “There?” She asked with a smirk. I nodded furiously and turned my attention towards the fountain. 

She kissed my cheek and turned towards the trashcan to discard her cup. I blushed and I could feel her kiss lingering on my skin. “So, how are we going to do this, darling?” she asked. 

“I think we could do the basic, ‘face away from the fountain, eyes closed, toss over your shoulder…” I suggested with a shrug. She nodded and turned away. I gave her a coin and mimiqued her stands, eyes closed. “Wait! How will we know it worked?” Lena asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe we’ll have to wait a few hours?” 

She seemed to accept my answer and closed her eyes. “You ready?” 

“I am. You?” I inquired softly. 

“Yup, on three. One, two, three.” Lena counted out loud before I made my wish and tossed the coin backwards. I heard the quiet splash and opened my eyes. Part of me wished I could stay in that current time, but the most part wanted to go back in time. It ft like part of me was missing. 

“What did you wish for, Lena?” I asked with a smile. 

“I’m afraid it will not come true if I tell you, darling.” Lena countered with a wink. 

We tossed the rest of our quarters into the fountain, but said our silly wishes out loud. I wished for more ice cream, but Lena’s face told me I wouldn’t get it so soon. “Why didn’t you want to tell me your first wish?” I ask with a laugh. “because I hope it comes true.” she admitted shyly. 

“But if you tell me, maybe I could help!” I offered and wiggled my eyebrows. 

“it involves you.” 

“How?” I asked in awe. 

“Can’t tell you.” 

“why?” 

“Because then I’d have to kill you.” She said with a devious smile. 

“That’s nearly impossible!” 

“I don’t know, darling, I seem to know my way with you.” 

“hey! Don’t change the topic. What was your wish?” I asked again, trying to drift away from the relationship dynamic current Kara Danvers has with Lena. 

She thought about her answer for a few seconds. Lena slightly frowned momentarily and then it happened. Her lips crashed against mine and just as fast they were gone. I blushed. I could barely feel her lips against mine and it sure was enough to make my mind go crazy. “That was your wish?” I asked with a blush. She nodded slightly and blushed as well. 

 

We began our walk back to the car in comfortable silence. My mind kept drifting back to the kiss and how soft her lips felt against mine. No wonder future me seemed so in love with Lena. Her lips were like the kryptonite and the yellow sun. It made my knees weak, but also filled my cells with strength and giddiness. 

I looked at the time and realized it was thirty minutes before one pm, and as in cue, my stomach rumbled. “A little hungry, darling?” Lena asked with a smile. I nodded with a sheepish smile. “I know a place.” She said before speeding down the street. 

A few minutes later we pulled into an oddly familiar place. “This is your favorite restaurant!” she beamed. “Well at least future Kara’s favorite” Lena added. Noonan’s? Are you kidding me? Noonan’s has been my best friend since high school, well apart from Winn. Where is Winn by the way? “I love Noonan’s” I beamed at her. “I know” she said with a bright smile. 

We entered the building and the host smiled creepily at us. What the, she looked familiar too. Short brunette, who was she? I read her name tag. Siobhan. Siobhan Smythe? Whoa I guess life did go around. Life gave her a few pounds and she looks much older. “Siobhan?” I asked in disbelief. “What are you doing here?” This girl marched around school bragging about how she was going to be a famous movie star. Yet, she was working at Noonan’s. Mon-El said a lot of nasty things and all she did was laugh. “I work here, Ms. Danvers.” She said nervously. 

“Sorry, Siobhan. Kara must have forgotten that you worked here. Can you give us the usual table?” Lena asked politely. “Yes, boss.” Siobhan said, completely taking me by surprise. Lena owned my favorite restaurant? 

“Would you like the usual, Ms. Luthor? Ms. Danvers?” Siobhan inquired. 

“I’ll have my usual Siobhan, Kara as well. Unless you’d like something different this time, love?” Lena answered and turned her attention to me. “The usual is okay.” 

We spend lunch talking about my career. It kind of bored me, so I asked her about her own, which I was actually really curious about. I wanted to know everything about this girl future Kara was getting married to. I was truly impressed. For a twenty-seven-year-old, Lena has worked with some pretty big name companies, while completely turned her own company around. 

“Do you want to go to the antique store?” Lena asked once I was finished with my dessert. 

I nodded eagerly, that definitely sounded fun. She drove a few blocks away from Noonan’s and arrived at a three-story high building which really looked like an antique store. A really big antique store. She explained that it was the biggest store in National City. There were artifacts from the thirties all the way to present. 

Lena and I played with different costumes and accessories that people left through the years. We looked through the books and journals that once belonged to travelers and unrecognized poets that never made it into fame. I found it amazing that these things might have been used by famous people who lived sixty years ago. 

An hour later Lena and I went upstairs where the ‘vintage’ pottery and kitchen utensils were.  
There were some lamps like the one from Aladdin so we tried them out. After rubbing at least twenty lamps we had no genie. Of course, I knew it wouldn’t actually work, but I guess it was totally worth a try.

Since it was already close to five by the time we were out of the store, we decided to call it a day and went home. Lena said we could go out and try other things the next day and I found myself agreeing, I wasn’t sure if it was because I wanted to go back home, or because I wanted to spend time with her.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. The mistakes are mine, but I hope you enjoy!

“Hey darling, wake up.” Lena mumbled into my ear. The warmth immediately sent chills down my back. “five more minutes, Lee.” I groaned against the pillow, but it was a lost battle. Waking up next to Lena wasn’t all that bad. “but breakfast will get cold.” She said smugly. 

“Breakfast is ready?” I asked excitedly. 

“Yup, I made you a stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.” Lena answered. Before we knew it, I was at the table devouring my food. She walked at a human speed and joined me at the table. “A ride would’ve been nice.” She teased with a quirk of her eyebrow and a smirk, letting me know she was kidding. “Sorry.” I offered sheepishly. “These are delicious by the way.” I said with a mouthful, my ears getting hot. Her smirk eased into a soft smile and Lena winked at me, making my insides explode. 

“Today we’re meeting Jayce at the coffee shop, remember?” Lena asked as she cut her pancake. 

“Do you think he’ll actually grant us a wish?” I asked skeptically, there was probably no reason why he could grant a wish. Even if this was an alien, there was no way he’d be able to help. I didn’t want to be too pessimist, just realistic. “At least try to believe.” She offered with a small smile. 

Lena didn’t strike me as the silly type. I could tell she didn’t really believe either, but she was trying to be optimistic and help me out. I truly appreciated it. “Fine” I agreed with a grin, and stuffed my face with another pancake. 

An hour later, we sat a coffee shop a few blocks away from our apartment. She ordered for the both of us and I was surprised that she got my order correct. It was a little sad, after so many years I ordered the same thing. Lena did know everything about future me. That really made my heart flutter. 

However, as I looked at my cup, I noticed some writing that was not there when Lena handed it to me. “I can be happiness, sadness, or fear.” I frowned and Lena asked me if there was anything wrong. “Nothing,” I said with a smile and followed her to one table. 

Lena found a man sitting by a window. I assumed that was Jayce. She hugged him quickly before he engulfed me in a warm hug. I stood there awkwardly, but ultimately hugged back. “So what brings you girls here?” He asked with a kind smile. 

“it’s a little strange, but Kara and I want to see if we could ask for help. We’d like a wish to come true.” She said slowly. His smile faltered. “I’m afraid I cannot grant wishes. My magic powers are just tricks. I can manipulate someone’s mind for a short time, making them believe something really is going on. I’m sorry.” Jayce said apologetically. 

“It’s okay, we’ll keep trying then, thank you for taking the time” I offer with a smile. 

We talked for a little longer until he claimed he had to go to a show. We said our goodbyes and Lena guided us towards the car. 

After our Fairy fiasco, Lena and I went home and relaxed, not without stopping at the store and buying a birthday cake. It was one of the silly, though exciting things humans did. It was interesting to see that they wanted to believe in something. I knew lighting up the candles and blowing them off wouldn’t really work. Or maybe our wishes didn’t work because I was being kind of pessimistic. If I really thought about it, at the back of my head I always thought our ideas wouldn’t work. After all, in the few years I had been on Earth and celebrated my human birthday, not one wish came true. 

“Please Kara, let’s try this cake and wish; we at least have to try.” She said with a pout, I knew I was a goner. “I got black forest cake; it’s our favorite.” She insisted with puppy eyes. 

“Fine, but can we order pizza?” I asked hopefully. 

“Okay, let’s order them.” She said with a playful roll of her eyes, before pulling out her phone and placing an order. She ordered five pizzas. If it were someone else I would’ve probably been embarrassed to eat so much in front of a girl, but for some reason I trusted Lena. Maybe she was already used to my eating habits. Future Kara was lucky. 

We ate the pizza as we watched reruns of a show I had not ever seen, but I couldn’t help but look at Lena. She was mesmerizing. Everything about her screamed at me to stare. She watched the show with a huge smile, even though she had probably seen that show hundreds of times.

I knew I could get lost in her eyes. The scar above her left eye was secretly a turn on but I wouldn’t say that out loud. Her pouty lips looked so kissable, and only added more beauty to her already gorgeous face. 

“Okay, Kara, it is time for you to make a wish.” Lena said before running towards the kitchen and coming back a few minutes later with the cake and a candle on top. “Are you ready?” she asked with a smile and placed the cake in front of me. “I’m ready!” I said with a laugh. Lena started singing the birthday song, which was slightly off tune, but I didn’t mind it. To me, it was perfect. Best fake birthday I had ever had. 

Every time I thought I figured out why future Kara fell in love with Lena, I realized there were a million reasons why. It scared me to think there was a possibility I would never know. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

“I wish to spend a bit more time with Lena.” 

//

Later that evening, Lena started packing up some blankets and snacks in a basket. As fun as camping sounded, I was pretty sure Lena had to work the next day, so I didn’t get my hopes up. “What are you doing, Lena?” I asked when curiosity got the best of me. 

“I’m just packing some stuff. We’re going stargazing.” She said with a smile. 

Twenty miles out of the city, Lena pulled off to the side of the road. She mentioned that there was a place that was amazing. Magical. It was a small lake surrounded by grassland on our end, and a forest on the side opposite of us. The sky was already dark, so Lena brought some lanterns for camping. 

It added a romantic glow. If that would’ve been a date, I would be floating, perhaps literally. A date didn’t sound completely awful. If I were honest, I would’ve loved to go on a date with Lena—a real date. From the looks of the scene, a real date would be more than magical. “we’re going to see if there are any shooting stars today.” She said with a dreamy smile. 

An hour later, Lena and I were lying under the stars. There were no sounds other than the occasional cricket and rustle of the leaves. I told her about the constellations in the sky, but she knew just as much. She was a total nerd and I loved it. It was secretly arousing. 

We named the constellations and tried to figure out shapes in the sky. We saw a unicorn, a cat, and a duck. She giggled with my silly jokes and puns about the stars, it made my heart almost rip out of my chest. 

As the night grew colder, she shuffled a little closer to me. It was so cliché, but I couldn’t deny it was the best night I had in a long time. I wondered if that was one of the reasons why future Kara fell in love with Lena. Everything seemed to be taken straight out of a romance novel. 

It made me envy future Kara. She had a beautiful, smart, hot and caring fiancé. If that was the way my future would go, I would have considered myself blessed. She started yawning at one in the morning, so we decided that no shooting stars would appear. I packed our stuff with super speed and carried Lena all the way to the car. I couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment, but I knew shooting stars were not an every-day thing. A shooting start should pass on its own. The wish had to be a last-minute thing for it to be magical. I couldn’t help but think that my chemistry with Lena was the only real magical thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this! I may add another chapter tomorrow or Sunday. Since it's not gonna be a very long story, i was thinking of making a Prequel. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter Six

Early that morning, I woke up feeling pretty tired. I felt better once I saw the dark hair sprawled on the pillow next to mine. After we got home last night, Lena and I cuddled in bed and fell asleep right away. My eyes peeled open once I came to the conclusion that I was developing feelings for Lena. 

I couldn’t go back to sleep. I wasn’t really sure if I wanted to go back in time, but I had to try. My best years were almost over, and I couldn’t remember any of them. Yes, I accomplished what I wanted, but I didn’t remember any of it. I didn’t remember the excitement of getting my first job at CatCo. I didn’t remember the special moment when I proposed to Lena. If that was my future, then I had nothing to worry about. I knew my future would eventually lead me to where I currently was.

I started thinking of the night I made a wish with Alex. I was crying because of what Mon-El implied of Krypton; he was obvious an asshole slave owner would want anyone below his feet. It wasn’t that I cared what people thought of my sexuality, it was the fact that they said so many bad things. I had trouble adjusting to Earth and some of the vicious people who inhabited it. I guessed sexuality was kind of alienating in a way, if you didn’t stick to the norm. Ignorant people talked and didn’t care about someone’s feelings. I tried so hard to keep it together, but everything just came crashing down together. 

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud, obnoxious ringing. I scanned the apartment for the source, and found my phone on the kitchen bar. Silently, I stood up from the bed and sped towards the kitchen. Without checking the caller ID, I picked up the call. 

“Kara! I barely got Lena’s message and I’ve been trying to reach you both, but she wasn’t picking up her phone. What’s going on?” Alex rambled. 

“Alex! Thank Rao, hey remember that day I came home crying because Mon-El said some pretty nasty stuff?” I asked shyly.

“of course I do! I had never kicked so many people’s asses.” She answered skeptically, I could already picture the crinkle on her forehead. 

“do you remember how you made me feel better?” 

“Uh, we watched Hercules and then other movies. Why?” Alex asked, puzzled by the sudden questions. 

“Do you remember the wishing star?” I asked with a hint of embarrassment. 

“The Magical Wishing Star! Of course, I do!” Alex answered and I could hear the smile in her voice. “that was the night our sister relationship changed.” She added. 

“Did your wish come true?” I asked, completely ignoring the fact that it was the night that changed everything between us.

“No, why Kara? You’re freaking me out.” 

“Hey Danvers! Your sister is kinda busy!!” I heard in the background, it was a female voice and she sounded kind of out of breath. 

“who is that?” 

“That’s Lucy, Kara. Did you hit your head or something? Why are you suddenly asking about this?” 

“Who is Lucy? You’re going to think I’m crazy but I my wish actually came true” I said shyly. I don’t know if she would actually believe me, but I had to try. I began explaining everything to her. “Alex? Do you believe me?” I ask after a few minutes of silence. I finished telling my story, but she hadn’t said a word. “Alex? Hello, anyone there?” More silence. 

“So you’re telling me that your wish came true and now you can’t go back in time? What was your wish? Become Supergirl and hit your head on a mission?” She burst out laughing. “I told you that I needed to check you before you went home. You blew off your powers and were vulnerable.” She said with concern. “Are you serious, Kar?” 

“YES ALEX! I WOKE UP IN A STRANGE BED NEXT TO A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN AND THE NEXT THING I KNOW IS THAT NOT ONLY AM I A FAMOUS JOURNALIST OR SOMETHING, BUT I’M ALSO GETTING MARRIED!” I said angrily. “Geez calm down Kara.” She says. “So what are you gonna do?” Alex wondered after a few seconds of silence. 

“Do you have the Magical Wishing Star? Or at least can you make one? Maybe if I make a wish with that it’ll work.” I asked.

“I don’t have the original star, but we could meet up at the DEO here in Metropolis. Can you fly yourself?” she asked. “Yes, but can you send me the location?” 

“Just bring Lena, she knows where it is.” She said and I could picture her smirking. 

We talked for a little bit longer until Alex was sent on another mission with Lucy. “I’ll see you later, Alex.” 

“bye, Kara. I love you!” She said. That was the first time Alex said she loved me. “I love you too, Alex.” I answered with a big grin and hung up the phone. 

It was a little past after seven thirty, and I realized Lena hadn’t woken up. I decided to make some breakfast for her, since she had done the same for me the previous days. I was almost finished with the French toast when she hugged me from behind. I tensed up momentarily but ultimately relaxed. Lena was so soft. 

“Early morning?” she asked sleepily. 

“Alex called,” 

“Really? What did she say? Is she back from the mission?” Lena asked, sounding more awake. 

“No, she’s in Metropolis. Apparently, her flight has been postponed or something. Would you like to go to Metropolis with me?” I asked with a hopeful smile. 

“I’d love to, but I have to go to my office first. Is that okay?” 

“Yes”

“Would you like to come with? I texted Jimmy and told him you’d be out for a few days.” 

“Yes I’d love to go! You texted James? Why?” 

“He is currently the CEO of CatCo. That is until you are ready to assume the position.”

“What? Why?” I asked confusedly. 

“I own CatCo.” Lena answered nonchalantly. “You own it?!” I asked in surprise. 

“yes, some douchebag was trying to buy it, so I bought it first.” She answered with a shrug. I decided to stop my questions. She probably had a good reason why she bought it, other than the douchebag. We agreed to be out of the apartment by nine in the morning. 

After her shower, Lena dressed in a black dress, her hair pulled back in a tight bun, and some light jewelry. It was a complete 180 from what she had been wearing all weekend: jeans, t-shirt, and sneakers. I was mesmerized. Lena caught me ogling at her and smirked. “like what you see?” she asked with a knowing look. I sped to the bathroom and started my cold shower. 

//

We were greeted by Jess, Lena’s secretary. She informed Lena that she had several meetings for the day, but Lena asked her to reschedule every meeting after lunch, and clear out her schedule for the next day. Jess agreed with a single nod. 

As I waited for Lena, I decided to look for some of the articles future Kara had written. The first article that I wrote was apparently a piece on Lena. It talked about an Alien detection devise. It made me shiver. As I read more on it, I realized it was a necessary tool for humans and aliens alike. Lena ultimately scrapped it.

More of my articles talked about Lena Luthor, and I wasn’t surprised to see that they were impartial. Eventually they shifted towards the more controversial side of politics and alien population of National City. There were also a few articles solving missing persons’ cases. I was truly proud of her future accomplishments. 

Lena walked into the office with a groan, calling my attention. Her morning was filled with three back to back meetings; she couldn’t wait to be done for the day and I knew it. I watched her sit at her desk with a poised expression. It was nothing alike the carefree woman I met during the weekend. It was beautiful to see her transformation from carefree to business woman. Was everything a turn on with this woman? 

At twelve o’clock Lena had finished with the urgent matters of LCorp. She offered to go get lunch before we left to Metropolis. I agreed and she took me to a Thai restaurant. The food was amazing, and we discussed the development of my articles. I didn’t know how gifted future Kara was. Lena complimented the pieces I did on her; giving me her opinion about the best parts of the articles. She said I helped LCorp because I gave her good press. I was glad I could help Lena at least a little bit. 

She insisted we took her jet instead of me flying us to Metropolis. She said it would be strange if Supergirl was seen in the air, with Lena Luthor, who was clearly engaged to her best friend. Lena did have a point. The flight wasn’t long; it was just long enough for me to take a nap. 

We arrived a little past five pm. Lena rented a car for us at the airport and drove us to a secluded part of Metropolis. It was just by the shore. Lena pulled up at a beautiful home. It wasn’t too big, nor was it fancy. It looked just like the house I’d like to have someday. That place seemed perfect. “what are we doing here?” I asked confusedly. “This is our house, darling.” She said with a smile as she got off the car. 

The first thing I noticed when we walked in, were the huge windows that gave the house a tremendous amount of light, and a perfect view of the ocean. The house had beautiful hardwood floors, a fireplace, and a spacious balcony which I assumed could be accessed from the bedroom upstairs. 

I follow Lena to the room where she placed our bags and just like I thought, the room had a glass wall facing the ocean which had access to the balcony. 

She walked back to the living room and started the fire. It is not particularly cold, but it gave it a cozy vibe. I looked out the window and enjoyd the sunset for a few minutes. “Do you like this house?” she asked. I nodded with a huge grin. “One day you and I were talking about our future and you mentioned your dream house, so I made it happen. It was going to be a wedding present, but you’re not going to tell future Kara, right?” she questioned with a wink. 

A wedding present? Why would she show me a wedding present? When was our wedding supposed to be anyway? “my lips are sealed.” I answered with a wink in return. “This is the best house I’ve ever seen, Lena.” I said honestly and gave her a bear hug. 

Later that night, I lost sight of Lena. I sat on the couch by the fire and took a short nap. When I woke up she was gone. I had just started freaking out when I heard footsteps coming from the back deck. “You’re awake, darling.” She said with a smile. 

“would you like to have dinner with me? I have something ready outside.” Lena offered. I quickly agreed. Did I ever mention Lena was the best? She took me to the beach. There was a table surrounded by a few tiki torches. That was so romantic. Was that a date? “So, this is where you were right now?” I asked. 

“I wanted to do something special tonight.” She answered with a dopey smile. “Lena Luthor, are you about to propose? Because I am already engaged.” I said in mock offense. 

“That’s a shame. Who is the lucky gal?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” I asked with a smirk. 

We ate dinner and carried out small conversation. She mentioned it was actually the first time we stayed at the house, because she had yet to give me the present. We also talked about current events. Turns out, two of my idols had gotten married. Apparently, we even attended the wedding. That was the coolest thing ever. 

Dinner was over before I knew it and she offered to go on a walk. We walked in silence for a few minutes, neither of us daring to break the comfortable absence of words. I begin thinking of everything I must have done right to get a girl like Lena. Eventually curiosity got the best of me. “Lena… could you tell me how we met and how…” I said but didn’t finish my request. I couldn’t ask how we fell in love. I wasn’t sure if what the feeling I got when I was with her was love. 

She gives me the softest smiles before starting the story. “After everything that happened with Lex, I moved to National City. I was supposed to go on a commercial spacecraft that was launched into space. It suffered engine failure and later it was discovered that there was a bomb. I was the main target. I became a suspect to my own attack, and superman came to ask a few questions. You were with him. It was an instant connection. You saved me several times, and our friendship flourished. We stopped Cadmus together which was a civilian operation to get rid of aliens, directed by my mother. After two years of friendship, I asked you to go on a date with me. You agreed. We went on several dates until Lucy and Alex said we had been dating for a year, so we made things official.” She said with a reminiscent smile. 

By that time, we had already made it back to the house and sat on the hammock. I sat behind Lena, and she rested against me. Her hand was in mine and I ran my fingers across her knuckles. 

“We only got in one huge fight throughout our relationship. I realized that two of my friends in National City, were actually one. Your secret identity was compromised by one of your enemies after he kidnapped me. I acted irrationally. In my heart, I always knew, I just couldn’t understand why you didn’t trust me. You convinced me when you said it wasn’t about trust, it was about safety. That was why you kept Kara Danvers and Supergirl separated from each other’s business. We made up, and continued our relationship for a long time. We actually got engaged a month ago, but barely shared it with the media.” Lena said. 

Once again, I couldn’t help but think how lucky future me was. 

//

I woke up with the sun shining on my face. Lena was cuddled to my side and I could smell her shampoo; it was intoxicating. We went to sleep until the early hours of the morning, we talked about so many things. She let on a few hopes and dreams we had as a couple. She even told me about Lex and my cousin. 

I couldn’t help but feel that my time with my time with Lena is almost done. I could drop my idea of going back in time and just stay with her. She was the most amazing person I had ever met, and I could definitely see my future with her. 

No, I knew I couldn’t do that to myself. The fact that I was falling in love with her was not helping my case too much. How could anyone fall in love in just a few days? maybe that’s just how easy Lena made it.

// 

After breakfast and a quick shower, Lena and I made our way to the DEO. “Kara!” Alex exclaimed as soon as I walked through the doors. She engulfed me in a hug. I felt so happy to see her. “Hey Danvers.” Someone said from behind Alex. I opened my eyes to see a brunette with beautiful eyes and a perfect smile. She was sporting a similar outfit to Alex and I guessed that was her coworker. “hi,” I said shyly. “What? Back to square one huh?” she asked with a smirk. 

“Lucy I told you she doesn’t know who you are. Kara, this is Lucy, my coworker, and wife.” Alex said. “WIFE?” I squealed. 

“It’s a long story. We can catch up later.” Alex said with finality in her voice. 

“Lee!” Lucy exclaimed and went to hug Lena. “I’m assuming you do know who I am…” she stated. 

“I do, how was your mission? Where did you leave Alexandria?” Lena asked. 

“It was okay, Superman came to our aid.” Lucy said with a playful roll of her eyes. “She’s actually here in Metropolis with Lois.” She added with a smile. 

“Aw I miss the little nugget. Hopefully we get to see her before Kara and I have to go back.” Lena said with a smile that could melt my heart. Alex coughed to get their attention once more, both women looked our way. 

They rolled their eyes, but followed us to a room inside the DEO. It looked like a military base, but it was full of technology and agents wearing similar outfits to the ones Alex and Lucy had. Alex explained everything that happened in that place, it was amazing. They protected the city from evil aliens who did want to harm people. Alex said that Metropolis was safe because of Superman, and National City had me. 

We went to a room in the third floor and it was surrounded by weapons. I had never seen so many guns together. My sister said it was just a place that was soundproof. I shrugged and told her the story again. Lucy and Lena listened intently to what I was saying, and Alex occasionally asked me a question. She seemed truly concerned about having a contusion and insisted I got some tests done. She wanted to rule out a possible injury and set my head a few years back. I rolled my eyes, but acceded to get some tests done.

Alex spent the afternoon examining brain scans and making other tests, but found nothing. I knew it was not memory loss, I was sure. Around six pm, Alex said it was time to go home, so we got in the cars and followed them to Lois’ and Kal-El’s apartment. I was excited with the prospect of seeing my cousin, but Lucy said he went to Fortress of Solitude that morning.

When we arrived at their apartment, Lucy knocked on the door very softly. I was still confused as to why we were there, but Alex just smiled mischievously. Lois answered the door with an infant in her arms. Had Kal-El and Lois found a way to have children?

Upon seeing Alex and Lucy, the child started squirming excitedly in Lois arms. “Hi, princess!” Lucy cooed with a huge smile. “Hello to you too, sister.” Lois said with a playful roll of her eyes, and handed Lucy the kid. “Hey girls! How are you? Kara, Lena, Lucy didn’t tell me you guys were in town.” Lois said and went to hug us. 

Lena engaged in a conversation with Lois while I looked at the child in Alex’s arms. “Kara, meet Alexandria… she’s your goddaughter.” Alex said with a smile. “What! No way!” I squealed with a huge grin across my face. Alexandria extended her arms my way and I didn’t know if I should take her or not. She was so tiny and I was so strong. “It’s okay, Kara. Be gentle.” Alex encouraged with a smile. 

I took her in my arms and I had never been more scared in my life. I didn’t know if I could literally break the baby, but I decided that I loved her. I looked at Alex and Lucy’s adoring looks and I knew they were all very special in future Kara’s life. I was happy that Alex had found love and was living a happy life. Everything had fallen into place, not only for me, but for my sister as well. The future seemed bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! Comments or constructive criticism are very appreciated!


	7. Chapter Seven

Alex, Lucy, Alexandria, Lena, and I make the way towards their hotel. We spent the evening at Lois’ place, and I hoped Kal-El showed up, but he never did. Once we were in Alex’s room, we caught up in things that had happened in the past years. 

I went back to the high school the next day, apparently and everything was normal, according to Alex. I graduated top of my class and moved to National City for college. I then made my career as Cat Grant’s assistant for two years and became Supergirl before I became a journalist. 

I had spent an amazing life, I just hoped I could remember everything. Staying would be so easy, but I knew I had to get back. Alex made a lucky star from some scratch paper she had and handed it to me. Lena, Lucy, and Alex looked at me expectantly, while Alexandria just wanted to play with the star in my hand. I closed my eyes and made my wish. 

When I opened my eyes, I was still sitting before all women in my life and I frowned lightly. “Maybe you have to sleep it off, Kara.” Alex offered with a sad smile. “You said that we spent all afternoon watching movies, went to sleep, and when you woke up, your dream had come true.” she added. “Yeah, maybe.” I said and tried to hide the disappointment in my voice. 

Lena and I said our goodbyes and drove directly to the airport. I knew Lena had a meeting the next morning, so I left without a fight. We arrived home a little past three am and went directly to bed. Lena spooned me and I fell asleep within minutes. 

…

The next morning, I felt pretty strange. I opened my eyes, but I was still in the same room, lying next to a beautiful brunette. I couldn’t understand why the wish didn’t work. Did that mean I would be stuck there forever? It certainly wouldn’t have been that bad, but what about my life? What about everything that had happened? What about the things I had done, but couldn’t remember? 

I felt like screaming and crying. Tears streamed silently down my face. I didn’t want to wake up Lena. I wanted to do the right thing and go home, but I would’ve been lying if I said that waking up to her didn’t make things be a little better. 

Lena. She was lying with her back against me. At some point, she became the little spoon and I loved it. Her breathing became irregular and I knew shew as awake. She yawned and turn towards me. “You’re still here!” she exclaimed and hugged me as best as she could. “yup! Didn’t work.” I said lightly in attempt to hide the fact that I had been crying. “Are you okay?” Lena asked with a worried half-smile. 

I shrugged. “So we’re not going to try anything anymore?” Lena asked, half not wanting to know the answer. “I don’t know, I do wish I could go back in time. I didn’t live through so many things I wanted to experience. College, falling in love, proposing…” I trailed off reluctantly, not meeting her eyes. “Not that I’m not happy with the way my life turned out… it’s just that I have no recollection of my life. I feel like part of me is missing.” I said sadly. She smiled sadly. 

We fell into a comfortable silence and Lena zoned out for a moment. Her face showed sadness, reluctance, and acceptance. “Darling, there is something I need to tell you.” She said and shut her eyes momentarily. “What is it, Lena?” 

“A few years ago, when I was in college, I had a friend whose name was Jack. We started out a project in his garage, but never really finished it. When I started working at LCorp, I became interested in it, so I looked it over, and perfected it.” she continued, still not meeting my eyes. “It was a time machine.” She said and finally looked me in the eyes. What? Was Lena lying to me this whole time? Tears appeared in her eyes. She was being serious. 

Why didn’t she tell me? I sat on the edge of the bed and couldn’t believe what she said. The time I spent with her was all a lie. I could’ve been home since the beginning. “Kara, say something” she pleaded, I could hear the hurt in her voice. “you knew time machines were real, and didn’t tell me? I asked you, Lena.” I said calmly. “I just didn’t want you to go.” She said brokenly. I turned to face her and there were tears streaming down her face. 

I wanted to be angry. I wanted to scream at her. I wanted to fly to Metropolis, but I couldn’t. I started analyzing why I couldn’t be mad. There was not one reason to be angry. Sure, I had been wanting to go back in time, but I cherished my time with Lena. I was in love. 

I knew I had been falling in love with Lena, but could someone fall in love so quickly? I didn’t want to give it much thought, I knew it would soon be over, and I’d be back home, in my room alone. I sighed and grabbed her hand in mine. “Lena, even if I go, we’ll still find each other. We’ll eventually be here again.” I said, making her look at me. “I’m sorry for lying, Kara, I should’ve told you and let you make the decision.” She said apologetically. 

“It’s okay, Lena. Just don’t lie to me ever again.” I told Lena before giving her a hug. 

…

A few hours later, we were taking the elevator to the basement of LCorp. Jess was already waiting by the elevator when we arrived at basement two. “Hello, Jess. Did you call Sam to let her know I’d need the time machine ready?” Lena asked. 

“Yes, Ms. Luthor. She’s already in lab two.” Jess said respectfully. 

“Thank you, Jess. You can go back to the office. Make sure the documents for my first meeting are ready.” Lena requested with a smile. 

“They’re ready, Ms. Luthor.” 

“Thank you so much, Jess, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Lena said with a proud smile. 

“I’m not sure, Ms. Luthor. Probably burn down the company.” Jess said, making my eyes almost bug out of my face, but I heard Lena let out a soft laugh. 

“Probably. Remind me to give you a raise.” 

“Will do, Ms. Luthor.” Jess answered in a way that suggested she probably wouldn’t. 

Jess got in the elevator after a quick goodbye. Lena and I continued our walk to Lab two where we found Samantha. She was in high school with me and Alex, what I didn’t understand was what she was doing at LCorp. “Darling, I don’t know if you remember Sam. She’s my COO.”

“Of course I do! how are you Sam?” I asked with a big smile but she smacked me with her clipboard. “That’s for hurting Lena.” She said, but went to hug me. “It’s okay, Sam. It was a long story. I promise we’re okay.” 

“Is that why you’re trying to send her back in time?” Sam countered with a smirk.

“No, I’ll tell you about it some time.” Lena said. 

The machine looked nothing like I expected. I thought it was going to be a huge room with tons of buttons and switches. In reality, it was a capsule big enough to fit two people. “Are you ready, darling?” she asked. 

“I think so.” 

“Well, this is it.” she said and motioned for me to step inside; I could see the sadness in her eyes. Sam busied herself fixing up the final details of my trip home. I felt bad for leaving, but I knew everything would eventually fall into place. 

Before the door could close, I gathered all the courage that I could and stepped outside. Lena gave me a puzzled look and I gave her a kiss. It was sloppy but all I wanted was to feel her lips on mine before I left home. 

It was everything I thought it would be. There were no fireworks or anything before my eyes. what I did feel was exuberating. I felt like the day I traveled to another planet for the first time. It was like getting in a pod and experimenting the speed through space and time. It was amazing. 

“Everything is ready.” Sam said from behind the computer. “I hope to see you soon.” Lena said as I stepped inside the chamber. There was a tear running down her face, and I almost wanted to stay. “see you soon.” I echoed as the door of the chamber closed. I looked at a screen that was directly in front of me and it said, “I can show or just be gone, but I’ll come back not before long.” It was strange. It partly didn’t make sense. Perhaps Sam put it there. Maybe that was just the way Lena programed it. 

The machine started shaking, there was a light hum and tremendous amount of light. I wondered if that was how it was supposed to be. There was a clanking sound, then everything went silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. jk! I still have a few more chapters i think, maybe two or three. I hope you like this chapter!


	8. Chapter Eight

The doors opened, and Lena was standing there with a puzzled look on her face. The machine hadn’t worked. I was still in the year two-thousand-thirty. What would I do? “I don’t understand. We’ve had numerous amount of trials, each and every one successful.” Lena said to Sam, who stood behind her. “I thought it was ready for production.” She added with a small frown.

“We should run a diagnostic, and recalibrate.” Lena said thoughtfully. “Kara, how are you feeling? Everything okay?” She asked apologetically. I hadn’t moved from my spot. I thought it was the end. 

I looked at Lena’s concerned face and nodded. “I’m okay. I just need some time.” I said before running to the elevator. I was halfway through National City before Lena could even reach ground floor. I arrived at a park, careful not to let anyone see me. There were a few calls from Lena but I decided to ignore them. I knew I was probably being an idiot, but I needed some time. I knew I had to adapt to a new life that I knew nothing of, and possibly lose everything I already had. Lena, my job, and my new life. I couldn’t deal with losing it again. 

My phone started ringing on my hand and I was about to ignore the call, when I realized it was Winn. “Kara! Hey I’ve been trying to reach you! Alex told me what happened and I started doing some research. I would like for you to come to the DEO, so we can talk about it.” He said before I could even say hello. “Winn!! Rao, thank you so much. Where is the DEO?” I asked.

“I’ll send you a location. Just be sure nobody sees you.” He said before hanging up. 

I flew up a few hundred feet where I knew nobody could see me hovering and waited. A few seconds later, I received the text from Winn and I followed the map towards the DEO. I saw a large glass door with a balcony and decided to land there, not knowing if I could use it as an entrance. The doors slid open and I got a few funny looks from the people walking around. “Kara, why are you not wearing your suit?” a tan brunette with short hair asked me, confusion written all over her face. “uh I’m meeting Winn.” 

“Vasquez! Hey, I was just waiting for Kara. Thanks for keeping her company.” Winn said nervously before he pushed me away to a room full of computers, very similar to the DEO at Metropolis. He sat down in his chair, and started typing away.

“So your future-self had a run in with an imp a few months ago and he made a whole ordeal about getting you to marry Lena. Yesterday as I was doing my research I went into one of the labs to look for some gadgets, and I found the equipment that we used to track fifth dimensional activity around the city. I found a few spots that had very high activity and I looked deeper into it.” Winn explained as a map showed up. I didn’t recognize the addresses, but he then explained that it was a park, a coffee shop, and Lena’s building. I had been in those places quite recently and it was puzzling to say the least. Why would there be any activity there? 

“Winn, Lena and I have been in those three places in the past few days.” I said, taking a closer look on the map. “Have you found any artifacts or something out of place?” He inquired. 

“No, I haven’t found anything like that.” I told him as I tried recalling anything out of place. 

“Perhaps we should visit them again, and see if anything is out of place. We should take the tracking device.” Winn said as he got up from his chair. “Yes, that—.” I started to say but my phone rang in my pocket. It was Lena. “I should take this.” I said and pointed at my phone. He nodded with a simple smile. 

“Lena, hi.” 

“Darling, where are you? I’ve been calling you. I’m sorry you got your hopes up, but we had to try.” She said apologetically. “There is something worrying about the machine though. Sam and I ran a diagnostic and it worked perfectly. There must have been a glitch or something.” Lena said and I could almost hear her frowning. 

“It’s okay, Lena. Winn and I are going to investigate something. There has been activity from the fifth dimension, and it’s worth checking out.” I explained as Winn and I headed towards the exit. “So you think it has something to do with Mr. Mxyzptlk again?” 

“Mr. Who?” I asked with confusion. 

“Mr. Mxyzptlk. He showed up a few months ago and planned us a wedding. That’s actually the reason why I couldn’t stop thinking about getting married. He showed me how beautiful you looked on a wedding dress. The DEO had him in custody, but Lilian helped him escape. There hasn’t been any activity since he left, though. I still don’t understand why my mother would want to help him.” Lena said, her voice sounding vague, like she had been deep in thought. 

“We’ll figure it out. I’ll see you later?” I asked. 

“Yes, Dinner tonight?” Lena asked hopefully. I knew that there was a chance that I’d go home tonight, but I accepted against my better judgement. After saying our goodbyes, I hung up the phone and got to work. 

Winn suggested that I should be wearing my supergirl uniform since I would be flying around. The moment I stepped into my suit, it was like I gained some foreign confidence. The fabric fastened around my body perfectly, showing newfound power within myself. It was then when I realized the power of the house of El. Supergirl gave hope to the world, it gave me hope. 

Winn stood next to me with a curious smile. “You had that same reaction the first time you tried it on.” He said. “What do you mean?” I asked. 

“You stood up straighter, head up, hands on your hips; it was as if you became a different person.” 

“I am different. I am supergirl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit I was about to pull this fanfic from Ao3. I thought about quitting writing because my mental health has been on decline for the past few months. Lately it's been a little better. My writing is not the best, but I'm trying. Thanks for feedback on this work.. constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
